


The Adventure of the Mysterious Neighbour

by BookGirlFan



Series: Baker Street Uni AU [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan





	The Adventure of the Mysterious Neighbour

"So what's so special about him?" Irene asked, not looking up from painting her nails. 

Mary blushed, quickly turning away to hide it. "What are you talking about? I was just getting my new textbooks." 

Irene rolled her eyes. "I know that look. I've worn that look, I've seen other people wear that look, and I've even seen you wear that look. You've got a crush, Morstan!" 

"It's not a crush!' Mary denied firmly. "I just met him." 

Irene finally looked up from her nails, favouring Mary with a mischievous smile. "So there is a him?" 

"Yes, fine, there is." Mary sat down on her bed. "His name is John. He's tall, and handsome, and so polite, and I think he lives in our building." 

"Sounds cute," Irene shrugged. "Know anything more about him?" 

Mary sighed wistfully, flopping back onto her bed. "No, that's all. Sounds silly, doesn't it? I hardly know him at all, but when we met, something just...clicked. It feels like I should know him already somehow, like I always knew that one day I would meet him, and now I finally have. But all I really now about him is his name." 

"Well, if it's as meant to be as you say, surely you'll meet him again," Irene tried to comfort her. "He even lives in our building! You'll have to meet him!" 

"I don't know that he lives in our building," Mary corrected. 

Irene rolled her eyes. "Yes, teacher. So he just possibly lives in our building, and maybe you'll meet him again, and maybe he's just an ordinary guy and there's no star destined connection. But hope for the best, would you?" 

Mary closed her eyes, the image of a tall, dark young man with eyes that felt like they were smiling at her soul filling her thoughts. She smiled. "I'll try."


End file.
